1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a semiconductor device and an operating method thereof, and more particularly to a read operation of a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device is a device that is used to store or program data on a temporary or permanent basis for use in computer or an electronic device. The semiconductor memory device includes a memory cell array for storing data.
The memory cell array may include a plurality of memory blocks. For example, a NAND flash array is grouped into a series of memory blocks, and memory cells constituting the memory blocks are arranged in a plurality of cell strings. Each of the cell strings may include a source select transistor, memory cells, and a drain select transistor. Typically, each cell string constituting a memory block shares word lines, source select lines, and drain select lines. Gates of the source select transistors included in different strings may be connected to a source select line, gates of the memory cells included in different strings may be connected to a word line, and gates of the drain select transistors included in different strings may be connected to a drain select line.
A group of memory cells, among the memory cells included in different cell strings, that are connected to the same word line may be referred to as a page, and a program and read operations may be performed on a page basis.